My Brother, Oh Brother!
by PlotBunniesIncorporated
Summary: Not Echizen, but Tezuka! Mitsu and Ryo are going to Seigaku together now! Poor Tezuka...Warning! There is OOC, you have been warned at your own risk!
1. My Otouto, Ryoma!

Tezuka Kunimitsu was… what's the right word? Concerned? Yes, he was concerned. But why would the great captain of Seigaku be concerned? Well, his younger brother, Ryoma, was supposed to be attending his school for the next school year as a first year. He should be happy that his baby brother would be attending middle school at last.

However, his best friend, Fuji, experienced the same thing. His brother was a first year at Seigaku, but the way that the students were comparing him to his brother was too much for him and he transferred out. Tezuka didn't want to experience that. He cared for his brother, he really did. But he knew that people would look at the two of them and compare them in various fields.

Who was better looking?

Who played better tennis?

Who was smarter?

And many, many, _many_ more questions to follow.

He supposed he didn't have anything to worry about. His brother was as much as an ice block as he was. They both let nothing affect them, except Ryoma could smile and lau- not that- he could chuckle. As can Tezuka.

He had nothing to worry about.

Right?

Well, that's what his mother, Rinko, said.

Rinko was an attorney who worked with big companies internationally with scandals and lawsuits and was happily married to Tezuka Nanjiroh. Nanjiroh was a famous tennis player, known as Samurai Nanjiroh, who almost pulled out of winning his first Grand Slam. However, after much persuading, he continued to play and won the Australian, French, and U.S Open along with Wimbledon. But he did it like, three times each.

Together, they had two sons- Kunimitsu and Ryoma. Mitsu, as Kunimitsu was called at home, was the captain on his school's tennis team.

!Holy crap it's a scene change!

Monday…

"Mitsu, I know how Fuji-nii-san is, but how are the other regulars?" Ryoma asked Tezuka as they walked from their home to school that morning.

"They are…unique." Tezuka replied while looking forward. They walked down a small hill before trudging a huge one.

Tezuka looked at his brother from the corner his eye. He and Ryoma looked nothing alike. The only things that identified them as brothers were their names and their personalities.

Tezuka had light brown hair, narrowed hazel eyes, and tall but lithe figure.

Ryoma had greenish black hair, wide cat-like gold eyes, and he was _small._

Whenever they went out together people would think that Ryoma was his son. Does anyone know how tiring that felt!?

"_I'm not his father, I'm his brother."_

"_I can't drink sake, I'm only fourteen."_

"_I'm not a teacher, I'm my school's captain."_

"_No, I'm not thirty."_

And of course Ryoma, little baby boy of the family, could not always get to go everywhere or do everything because of his small stature.

"_I can go in there, I'm twelve."_

"_I'm not in second grade!"_

"_If I cream you in a tennis match, would you stop calling me a toddler?"_

A sigh came from both brothers as they thought about the problems their appearances caused.

A large white complex loomed on the horizon as they arrived at school.

"So this is Seigaku?"

Tezuka nodded.

Ryoma regarded him with a bored stare, his famous '_are you serious?_' look.

Tezuka looked at his brother. Ryoma just shrugged and walked down the path where he knew the courts had to be by the sound of the balls.

He followed the smaller boy and soon they arrived at the courts.

"Ryoma, I'm going to talk to Ryuzaki-sensei, she's the coach. You have to go to the ceremony for first years."

"I can't watch them practice?" Ryoma asked, his voiced was beginning to sound like a whine.

Tezuka quickly silenced him with a sharp glare that was made specifically for his little brother. Ryoma pouted unconsciously and walked toward the auditorium, which was where Tezuka pointed to.

!It's another scene change!

"Okay, minna, I am Oriska Yomoko; I will be your homeroom and English teacher throughout the year. It's a pleasure to meet you all! Now, I will arrange everyone in alphabetical order and then you will all come up to the front of the classroom and tell us a little blurb about yourself."

Ryoma watched with a bored expression as his teacher talked on and on. She was somewhat attractive. She had thick curly brown locks that were in a fashionable yet extremely messy bun with blue hairclips in her hair. She had a small frame, meaning thin, but she was tall for a woman. Though not nearly as tall as his mother.

Ryoma sat in his seat, luckily it was by a window, and listened to this Horio dude talk about how he had two years of tennis experience. His stupid teacher decided to in reverse alphabetical order so it went from the last person that was seated. But then the pattern of who was going when got messed up so now he ended going last.

Was she backwards or something?

He looked at his watch as another girl was talking about her bunnies. As she sat down he realized it was his turn now.

He walked up to the front of the class and erased the other girl's name and wrote his own in English.

He decided that today he would play a little joke on his new class.

"Bon matin, je m'appelle Ryoma Tezuka. Je suis à l'origine venu d'Amérique, mais mon famille s'est déplacé ici il y a trois ans." _Good Morning, my name is Ryoma Tezuka. I am originally from America, but my family moved here three years ago._

Everyone had puzzled looks upon their faces.

Oriska-sensei looked at him. "Can you repeat that, but in Japanese."

He looked blankly at her. "Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas japonais."

"What?"

"Betsuni."

"You just spoke Japanese."

"**No I didn't**."

"Now you just spoke in English!"

"¿Está usted el ir loco!?" _Are you going crazy!?_

"Is that Spanish!?"

"**Nope**!"

"Please stop playing around Tezuka-kun."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Oriska considered to feed into his games but decidied against it.

"What do you like to do?"

"Play tennis, I thought that would have been obvious by my bag."

"Would you like to sit down Tezuka-kun?" Oriska asked somewhat sarcastically. Jeez, why did she have to get the trouble kid?

Ryoma snorted rather loudly.

"As if I wanted to stand anyway!"

"No, you misunderstood me, I meant sit in front of the principal's office." Collective gasps and 'oooo's echoed throughout the class. It wasn't even first period and already he got in trouble!

Ryoma shrugged his shoulders and hefted his bag onto his shoulder.

Just as he opened the door, he paused and turned around.

"You know, Oriska-sensei, if your skirt is so short that I can see that you're wearing a black lace thong, it shouldn't be appropriate in school." Giggles reverberated once again as the first years' teacher glowed red. The door slammed shut as Ryoma left.

Here we go again with the change and sceeeennneee and all

It was lunch time and the whole student body was scattered throughout the grounds of Seigaku. The Regulars of the tennis team were eating peacefully in a grove of sakura trees when a group of first years walked by.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard that in class 1-B some boy was talking in a whole bunch of languages just to make fun of the teacher."

The Regulars'' ears pricked at the news of this. The first day of the new term and someone was already causing trouble?

Tezuka felt a sense of dread run through him. There was one person he knew that could speak different languages, was a first year, and was in class 1-B. His brother.

Fuji felt what as a cross between dread, excitedness, joy, and humor as he reached the same realization as his captain and best friend. _Saa, oh my Ryoma, already causing trouble._

"Yeah, and then she kicked him out and sent him to the principal's office. But like, before he left, he said something about her wearing a skirt so short that he could her underwear!"

"Oh my gosh! Who was it!?"

"I don't know, but I think his name was like, Tezuka Ryoma!?"

"As in the captain of the tennis team, Tezuka?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe they're brothers?"

"Nah, they look nothing alike!"

The students walked past them and the Regulars turned their heads to face their captain. He was as stiff and still as could be. He eyes were narrowed to slits and his glasses held a dangerous glare. Fuji couldn't help it as he busted out laughing.

Tezuka was mumbling under his breath as he shot up and ran into the building after his trouble making brother.

"Fuji, what was that about?" Asked Oishi, he was startled by Tezuka's reaction.

"You see, Tezuka has a little brother," Everyone gasped at hearing this news. They never knew that! "His name is Ryoma, however he's a bit on the troubling side. Like Tezuka, he can speak a multitude of languages- it's just that he uses that talent as a way to annoy people. I'm surprised though, he's lasted through homeroom and he isn't suspended."

"What do you mean by that, nya?"

"He's the opposite of Tezuka." Fuji left it at that. Just then, something that sounded like a scream, grunt, gurgle, and shout echoed throughout the school.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSUUUUUU!!!!"

"Got 'em!" Fuji said as he laughed.

Aw my gawshyyyyyyysss!

By the time lunch was over, Seigaku knew that the ever polite, serious, and commanding captain of Seigaku's tennis team, was indeed the older brother of _the_ most arrogant, sarcastic asshole of a brat on the face of the Earth.

WTH!?

So now it was after school and the clubs were in full function.

Tezuka was in a meeting with Ryuzaki-sensei so Ryoma had to go down to the courts by himself.

When he arrived, people stopped what they were doing and began staring at him and gossiping. A tick appeared on his forehead as he became slightly miffed.

"Oi! Who do you all think you are!? Gossiping courts chits from medieval times!? Twenty laps around the courts you lazy bums!!!"

The boys were startled by the tone he held, it was the exact same as their captain's but their buchou didn't insult them like that! The quickly made a mad dash to complete their laps. Even the Regulars ran their laps.

Tezuka arrived at the courts not even a minute later to find the whole club running laps. He called Oishi over and asked him to tell him why everyone was running.

"Well, you see… you're brother came by and then everyone was talking and then he got angry and ordered everyone to do laps so we did and now they're on the fifth lap."

Tezuka nodded. "RYOMA!"

Said boy came jogging up to his aniki and smiled innocently.

"Yes Brother!"

"Forty laps, now."

"But what did I do?"

"You know what you did."

Everyone stopped to observe the small argument that was gaining in volume.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't know my ass!"

"I'm telling mother that you cursed."

"Ryoma, don't play me."

"Mou, I'm hurt- you make me come across as a pimp."

"Ryoma Tristan!"

"Kunimitsu Julian!"

"Aw shit!"

"Fuji, watch your language!"

"Sorry Tezuka!" The Tezuka siblings glared at each other in a fierce competition. The Regulars swore they could see lightening cackle in between the boys.

Kikumaru crept toward Fuji. "Nya, Fuji, Buchou is scary like that!"

"Oh, he always acts out of character with Ryoma. Ha, you should see him at home!"

"Fuji/ Fuji-senpai! Shut up!" Both brothers shouted in his direction. Fuji pouted then laughed good heartedly.

"When you go to their house as much as I have, you'll become immune to this.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Whew, a PoT story finally! I no own so you no sue! Hahaha! I also don't own BabelFish, so therefore, any translations that were botched... are not my fault.**


	2. Punishment

"Ryoma, was it really necessary to do that? You too Mitsu, don't you think that you're getting the easy way out." Tezuka Rinko scolded her two children in front of her. Both had their heads bowed and shoulders slumped in shame as they were berated for what they did. It's not what they did during practice, but what they did _after_ practice.

--- _Flashback---_

_The two Tezuka brothers were bickering on their way home as they passed through a market. Stalls were lined up on either side as mothers and wives shopped for daily groceries for that night's dinner._

"_Oh, so it's my fault that the school is surrounded by stupid idiots who can't obey orders!"_

"_No, but you didn't have act like a brat."_

"_Okay, and YOU'RE not one?"_

"_Shut up Ryoma before I kick you into Hell."_

"_A man who resorts to threats is a man who holds no intelligence."_

_Kunimitsu landed a well placed punch on his younger brother's face. Ryoma stumbled back a few steps and glared at his aniki._

"_You bastard!"_

_Ryoma ran up to him and swung a punch… afterwards, not so pretty._

_People screamed and ran away from the two siblings who threw and pushed and flipped each other into the stalls._

_---End it already---_

"Kunimitsu, you are Ryoma's older brother. You're supposed to set an example for him. If this is the way you set an example for your brother, how do you set an example for your team? Maybe I ought to make you resign from your post as captain for you misconduct." Kunimitsu's head snapped up at those words.

"Mother, you cannot be se-."

"Kunimitsu Julian, I don't want to even HEAR you!"

Ryoma snickered.

"Ryoma, if you laugh one more time, my four inch pumps are going up your tale. I should hold you back a year in school. Better yet, I should home scho-."

"Mom! You can't-."

"Ryoma Tristan! Don't you DARE tell me what I can or can't do." Rinko snarled at her youngest. Ryoma jumped and hid behind his brother. Mitsu was starting to shake. Their mother was sweet tempered woman where, in any case, it took _a lot_ to get her angry.

Her cheeks were flushed in her fury and her normally warm honey chocolate eyes were cold and glinting dangerously in the evening light. Her fists were balled so tight that her knuckles were white and Kunimitsu was seriously thinking that she was going to hit them.

"I thought that I raised you two be better than this! I cared for you and coddled you and this is how you repay me! What would people think of your father and I if they ever found out about you two behaving in such an uncouth manner!? I should, I should, OOOHHH!!!" She started to pace around the living harshly and Ryoma started to shake.

"You- you -you! ARGHHHH!" Her fist connected to the wall placed directly in back of Kunimitsu's head. Her fist just millimeters from his face, Kunimitsu's normally cool, narrowed eyes were wider than plates as he held his breath when Rinko drew her fist back. Pieces of white pastel blue paint clung to Rinko's now bloodied hand as she calmed her breathing down. Ryoma lifted his head and looked the large crater in the once nice wall.

"Go to your rooms before you both of you have a hole this size in your _face_."

Neither boy wasted any time in the act of 'hauling ass' and getting out of there.

()()()(

There's chapter two!** I don't own anything but the plot.**

**It's not much, I know I know, but I'm working on a longer chapter, hopefully this just holds you over till then! Ja ne- Pix!**


	3. The Visit part 1

So this chapter 3 part 1! Enjoy!

* * *

The Seigaku tennis club had become _somewhat_ used to the constant quarrels that often erupted between the Tezuka siblings. Well, except for the part where Kunimitsu always threw the first punch and then Ryuuzaki- sensei would flash a phone and they would instantly shut up.

Pshhht, they still were in deep trouble with their mother. By now, it had two weeks since that, ahem, _incident_ and Rinko held a grudge so deep, so fierce, so **ugly**, Ryoma was so close to calling a plastic surgeon just to make it a bit prettier.

--

"Alright Minna-san, remember that in two weeks time we have the District Preliminary Tournaments. We must stay prepared and always keep our guards up. Yudan sezu ni ikō! You are dismissed!"

Everyone broke out of rank and walked into the clubhouse to change back into their uniforms.

"Mitsu, hey, I'm talking to you!" Ryoma whispered to his older brother.

"What do want from my life now?" Tezuka whispered back as their lockers were next to each other.

"I have a feeling that we were supposed to be doing something else now."

"Um, oh crap!" Tezuka half whispered, half groaned as he twisted into himself. "We were supposed to be home by four today so we could clean up mom's garden, including her cacti."

Ryoma looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 3:55.

They had five minutes to get home.

They lived twenty minutes away.

Tezuka looked at the clock. And promptly broke out into a cold sweat.

"Aniki, we're dead."

"Not if run for the hills."

In a flurry of movement the young Tezuka brothers zoomed out of the clubhouse half naked.

By half naked, the following applies:

a) No shirts on.

b) Pants half done, they didn't put their belts on and they were hanging off their hips.

c) One sock on one foot and a shoe on the other.

d) Bags were wide open and papers were _this_ close to coming out- none did.

--

The rest of the club members were frozen to the spot as they never knew that the captain and the youngest Regular could _ever_ run that fast.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked a dazed Momoshiro, his shirt somehow managed to twist itself into a backwards position.

"I think they got in trouble with their mother and ran away to go fulfill their punishment. Saa, I wanted to see if Rinko-san would have come here. She's funny when she's angry!" Fuji said with a light laugh. Everyone backed up a few steps and sent him wary looks.

Oishi backed up until his back hit the lockers and his foot slipped on something. He looked down and noticed that it was an olive green notebook. He picked it up and read the small, impecible, and neat handwriting on it.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_World History_

_Class 3-A_

_Seishun Gakuen_

"Um, guys, Tezuka left his notebook," Oishi's nervous tone carried throughout the room. Only the Regulars were left.

"Nya! Is it Ochibi's notebook?"

"No, Kunimitsu's notebook."

"Oh… well, should we give it to him."

"I think that it's a good idea."

"If Fuji thinks it's a good idea, I think it's not."

"Fshhh." Kaidoh, for once, agreed with Momo.

"Well, we were assigned History homework and he needs his notebook for it." Oh, goodness gracious, Oishi went into mother mode. "We have to go or else Tezuka would miss his first homework EVER!!!"

"Nya, Oishi, don't hyperventilate!" Kikumaru hugged his doubles partner as Oishi turned purple.

"We'll go, don't worry Oishi!" Kawamura said as he tried to calm down the young fukubuchou.

"Y-yeah, we're going now see?" Momo said as he walked toward the door.

"99 percent that we are going to be surprised."

"Fshh, get out of my way Momoshiri."

"What was that Mamushi!?"

--

The group of young teens walked down a nice street with finely manicured lawns and large mansions.

"Whoa, I didn't know that Tezuka and Tezuka lived in such a high class place."

"100 percent is that their parents have high paying jobs."

"This is it."

The group stopped before the largest mansion. It was three stories high and had a wrought-Iron Gate with _Tezuka_ written in large, cursive writing that was designed as an arch over the gate.

Kaidoh's eyes just widened whilst everyone's mouth dropped- except for Fuji.

Fuji went up to the intercom and pressed the green button.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Rinko-san, it is Fuji!"

"_Oh, Fuji, how are you?"_

"I feel fine. The team and I are here because Tezuka left his notebook in the locker room."

"_Which Tezuka are you referring to?"_

"Kunimitsu."

"_Oh, okay, hold on a second please."_ There was a pause before screaming erupted. _"Kunimitsu, I'm drawing up that resignation letter and I'm faxing it to the school!"_

"_**What did I do!?"**_

"_You left your notebook at school, that's what. What type of captain is irresponsible? You are a very bad example, I'm making you step down as captain and I'm home schooling you now. And if __dare__ say_ _'what' to me one more time in that type of tone, my foot is going to be up your ass!"_

"_**I left my notebook at school?"**_

"_Yes you did," _There was another pause. "_Fuji, what notebook did he leave behind?"_

"His History notebook."

"_You left your history. So now you're trying to a rebel and not do your homework, eh? Come here!"__  
___

_**"I don't want to."**_

"_Did I ask you what you wanted? No, I didn't. Now come here."_ Steps were heard over the intercom and then harsh breathing. "_Turn around."_

"_**Why?"**_

"_So I can kick you."_

There was the shuffle of clothing then a thump.

"_**Oooooowwwww!!!"**_

"_Wussy, suck it up and take it like the man you're __supposed__ to be."_ There was chuckling heard in the background which was quickly followed by a soft 'swish' then a thump. _"Ryoma, laugh one more time and I'll throw my other combat boot at you._

"_Fuji, you and your teammates can come in now."_

The line disconnected and the gates soundlessly opened. The Regulars sent frightened looks toward each other then at the nice white mansion that now seemed like a dark castle.

They walked up the path until they arrived at the front door. A woman with long light brown hair greeted them with a gentle smile.

"Hello, I'm Rinko, though you may know me as Mitsu's and Ryo's mother."

As she introduced herself, everyone looked passed her at the sight of a limping captain and a young prodigy who was walking as if he was drunk. Both had ice packs. The older of the two had one on his butt and while a younger had his on his head.

Oishi stepped forward, "Well here is Tezuka's notebook." He held it out to Rinko and she looked at it but made no effort to take it.

"Oh no, please come in, it's the least I can do after screaming in your ears." She opened the large solid cherry oak doors to a wider angle and ushered them in.

She led them through a hall with marble columns on both sides and a black obsidian floor. Pots of flowers were carefully arranged against the walls. The sound of their sneakers echoed in the hall as they walked behind her. Above them, there were small crystal and diamond chandeliers. They stopped when the hall led them to a room the size of a lobby. In front of them was a pure white carpet that seemed soft. On each side of the group, there were three smaller halls, maybe about ten feet in length, which led to other rooms. One they saw led into the huge kitchen and another into a pastel blue living room.

In front of them was a large and grand white marble staircase that could be entered upon by either side. The banisters were pure gold that sparkled under the light of a _huge_ chandelier. It was made of what looked to be thousands of diamonds.

"This way, please," Rinko's voice broke them out their stupor, except for Fuji.

She led them into the living room where the first thing they noticed was the crater in the wall in back of the plush black leather couch that Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru, and Kawamura were sitting on.

She snapped her fingers and Ryoma instantly rushed in while carrying a tray full of teas and snacks. She took the tray before twisting Ryoma's ear.

"I thought I told you to make sure that Everest was groomed properly. He coughed up a hairball."

"I'm sorry; I'll get on it right away."

"Good and when you're done," she paused. "Wash all of the laundry with your brother." Ryoma smiled slightly, that was easy! Just stick it in the machine!

Rinko saw the smile; we can't have that, can we now?

"I meant by hand, with nothing but a bar of soap."

Ryoma groaned then walked out of the room.


	4. Of egos, mornings, and Fuji

**Next Chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tezuka was currently sweeping the attic, what? He didn't even _know_ that they had an attic! Anyway, he was sweeping, sneezing, and wiping his dusty glasses on his semi-dusty white- er… gray shirt. He heard something that sounded like a herd of cattle and turned to see Ryoma running toward him.

"Ma…said….oh boy! She said… to clean….laundry…bar of….sooooaaappp!!!" Ryoma said through pants as he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Tezuka just blinked before putting his glasses on again and readjusting them on the bridge of his fine nose. He regarded his brother before lifting an eyebrow.

"Repeat that, won't you?"

"Mom said to stop what you're doing and wash the laundry with me with a bar of soap."

"Her period isn't over with?"

"Apparently not, she never makes us stop a chore to do another."

"Did you finish your Will yet?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Ah, I'll mail them to our lawyer tomorrow, that way Mother can't say that everything goes to her when we die tomorrow night." Ryoma nodded his gravely before walking down the stairs followed by Tezuka to start washing underwear.

--

The sun shone brightly through the windows in the large pale red room. On each side was a queen sized bed with one person sleeping in each. One had brown hair, the other had black. The alarm clock on each of their nightstands began to ring and their door opened to reveal their smiling mother.

"Sugar Muffins, it's time to wake up." She sang in a soft melodic voice as she gently shook her two sons awake.

"Ungh, not now Mooooom!" Ryoma groaned as he turned over to face her. Tezuka rose slowly and reached for his glasses before smiling softly at his mother.

On the inside he was crying tears of joy.

_Freedom! Sweet, sweet JOY! No more horrible chores! We're free! Oh thank GOD!!!!_

Ryoma sleep induced brain finally caught up with the fact that his mother wasn't barking orders at him. He shot up like a bullet and looked at Rinko.

She smiled back. With that gentle smile that had her eyes closed. She was like Fuji, unless she was angry or serious, she always kept that damn smile on her face and kept her eyes closed. Or maybe it Fuji was like her; because she's older…never mind.

"Mom, is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Smiling, soft voice, hair in a bun- it was really their mother!

Tezuka moved to stand up and once he did, he observed her like she was some weird thing in a lab.

"You're not angry with us still?"

"Mitsu, I think you and Ryoma have been punished enough, neh? Hurry up and get ready for school. And don't forget your notebooks, the both of you." And with that she was off.

--

When the Tezuka brothers arrived at school, the Regulars looked at them with pity, sympathy, wariness, and fear.

Fuji looked at them…put his shirt on… looked at them again… and promptly began to laugh at them. Mind you, I said, _at_ them, not _with _them.

Ryoma glared at his two-sided senpai, "Shut up Fuji-senpai!"

Anyone with half a mind wouldn't have even dared to growl at _the_ Fuji Syuusuke. It just wasn't done! But no, Ryoma didn't just growl, he _growled_, with the teeth bared, lips curled, hunched over back, and flashing gold eyes.

Fuji paused momentarily in his laughter before he started to laugh hysterically.

By HYSTERICAL, I mean:

ROTFLOL- rolling on the floor laughing out loud.

Fuji's face was bright red as he rolled onto his stomach and clutched it tightly as tears ran down his face.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! Last night…was-was-was!!!!!"More uncontrollable laughing emitted from his person. "AND RINKO-SAN!!!! HAHAHAHAHA! When she….she-HAHAHA! She kicked yoooooouuuuuu!!!!" The last word came up as a wolf-like howl.

The older Tezuka's glasses glinted as his eyes narrowed…

**FREEZE! A/N:**

**Tezuka's eyes can **_**narrow**_**!? I thought that they were naturally narrowed! Wouldn't that mean that if he narrowed them even more, his eyes would be closed!? O_o!!!!**

**UNFREEZE!!!**

… as a growl emitted from his throat that sounded a lot like a fierce tiger about to capture its prey.

"Fuji! Fifty laps! **NOW!**" Tezuka's voice was loud. And powerful. And it made the club house vibrate as if an earthquake had just occurred.

And that…mes amis… is how the Regulars knew when their Buchou's ego was hurt drastically!

**

* * *

**

Not a lot, I know, but I got a format goin' on!

**Review! Ja ne!**


	5. The Snake and The Scene

An elderly woman stepped onto the green courts that were surrounded by tall, looming fences. She donned a pink track suit and had long mahogany hair in a ponytail.

Tezuka, the older one, and Oishi both noticed her and she waved them over. They walked over to her and shared a few whispered words. Ryoma, Katsuo, and Kachiro looked over to the taller trio before turning back to picking up balls that were strewn all over the courts.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun?" Kachiro Kato looked toward the younger Tezuka. Ryoma gave a grunt in acknowledgement but did not look up. "I was wondering, with the ranking matches next week and all, if your brother was going to enter you into them to see you'll become a Regular."

"Whatever Aniki does, Aniki does. He's the captain."

Kachiro was caught off guard, as long as he had known Ryoma- all of two weeks- he had never spoke more than one sentence to any of the freshmen trio. But he just nodded and plopped some of the fuzzy spheres into the red basket next to him.

--

"Tezuka?" Oishi called to the silent captain who was a few seats away from him in the empty classroom from his spot next to Ryuuzaki-sensei.

All he received was a grunt to know that Tezuka was listening.

"Are you going to put Ryoma-kun into the ranking matches?"

"…"

Oishi faulted for a moment. Tezuka was tapping his mechanical pencil on the desk in what could only be called 'indecision'.

Three whole minutes of silence encompassed the room.

"…Hai," Tezuka finally said as he wrote his brother's name into the section for Block D on the match forms.

_I hope this isn't a mistake._ Tezuka thought when he stapled the forms together. _Yudan sezu ni ikō._

--

A group of first to third years were crowded in front of the huge white board to look at who played who and at what time.

"What the heck is this!? Momo! Did you know that there's a first year in the list?" A second year named Arai said to his classmate.

"Ah, yeah, he's Tezuka's little brother."

"What!!!??? Isn't that favoritism?"

"Yeah, just because they're related doesn't mean that the little brat gets the special package!"

Various people started to get angry, and then _he_ came.

All went silent as Ryoma walked up to the board and found his name there. He must have blinked about a hundred times in two seconds because his dark emerald bangs lifted and resettled on his forehead.

"Eh, Mitsu _did_ put me in the matches. He said that he would rather commit suicide. How odd, the little liar. Or maybe he lacks the ability to make such a major descision. He is fickle…" The hairs on his neck stood on end as he felt a dark aura. He shut his mouth and looked around before catching his brother in the third floor window. He just smirked and lowered his cap before walking away.

Arai looked stunned as he had heard the little brat think out loud. "Wait, Buchou said that he wasn't going to put him in?"

"Yup, but under my advice, he did."

Everyone turned around and bowed. "HAI RYUUZAKI-SENSEI! OHAYO GOZAIMASU!"

--

"Next match is the Tezuka-Kaidoh match!" People swarmed over to court C where there were two figures at the net.

And right now, Ryoma really- no I mean _really_ hated his height. This guy was just so damn tall!

--

Ryoma returned the ball and smirked when he saw his sempai bend down to hit the ball. That sneaky little bastard! He plays like his father and brother. He's what Ryoma called a 'Stamina Guzzler Player'. Corny right? Too bad, he doesn't care.

Anyway, a 'Stamina Guzzler Player' was someone who purposefully hit the ball in a way that…well…caused their opponent to lose stamina. The definition is in the name!

This _Kaidoh_ guy kept hitting this _Snake Shot_ and had Ryoma running all over the court. Withing running all over the place, Ryoma thought up a plan.

Keep hitting low balls and lure the Viper into a state of false security. Make him think that _he's_ the one winning and then BAM! Ryoma'll turn the tables on him.

Damn, he hit another Snake Shot. Ryoma let out a ragged breath as he sprinted to the other side to hit another low ball. Sweat trailed down his face. His breath was iradic and harsh. This was a battle of stamina.

_I know this shot! Damn my memory to Hell! Where did I see it before? What was the name of it?_ Ryoma thought as he executed a smash. A picture of a magazine popped into his head. _Yes! The Buggy Whip Shot!_

Ryoma waited until the perfect opportunity. There. Ryoma brought his arm back and dragged it forward.

**ZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!**

The crowd gasped in awe.

"Game and match! Tezuka 6-4!"

Silence reverberated throughout the courts. People were in awe and surprise. How could that little first year brat win against someone as scary as Kaidoh!?

--

"Ahh, congrats Ryoma, oh, I knew you could do it! And you too Mitsu! Because you're such a good captain, you and your brother can both reach your Pinnacle together. OOOOHHHHHH!!!" Rinko squealed and hugged both of her sons.

"Rinko, they're turning blue." Nanjiroh said while shoving rice into his mouth. Rinko stopped in her hugging and looked at her husband with that blank look. Yeah, that one, where her eyes are wide open and she just stares. Nanjiroh stopped eating and put his rice bowl down while still looking at his wife of eighteen years.

And they looked at eachother.

And the brothers looked at their parents.

Nanjiroh rose and waved a hand in front of Rinko's face.

"Rinko, hello, are you there?"

"Usu."

Kunimitsu looked at his brother. Ryoma nodded and together, they grabbed their plates and leaned against the wall.

They began eating and then….

…_.Oh GAWD! OH GAWD! IT BURNS!!!! IIIIIIITTTTTTT BBBBBBUUUUURRRRRRNNNNNNSSSSSS!!!!! _

Kunimitsu and Ryoma ran out of the dining room. Ryoma was screaming bloody murder and Mitsu was trying to hold down his food.

They ran up the large flight of stairs into their room and sat on Mitsu's bed and turned on the TV. They had some hope that maybe- _just maybe_- what they witnessed would be forgotton. No such thing happened.

Their mother…

…Their father…

…In the dining room…

…Sucking face…

…Passionately.

* * *

**Muahahahahah!!! I feel evil! Soon, very very soon, I shall introduce my first OC!!! ;] - Pix!**


	6. The Worst Fight

**WARNING: WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE!**

**I don't own anything, so don't hurt me! ];**

The next morning could only be called one word: AWKWARD.

Kunimitsu and Ryoma sat _far_ away from their parents during breakfast. Rinko, who had a trial later that day and would normally be very tense in the morning, was surprisingly relaxed. And Nanjiroh, who was usually very energetic in the mornings, was subdued.

This meant one thing out of few options. Option A: Rinko's trial was delayed until the next day. Option B: One of the grandparents died, on their father's side of course. Option C: Both Options A and B occurred- but C wasn't an option because then Rinko would be crying. And then, Option D: They got 'some'.

Ryoma tugged on Kunimitsu's pants leg and mouthed out the words, "Option D?" And to clarify that it was a question, Ryoma cocked an eyebrow. Mitsu nodded a nod so small that if it weren't for Ryoma's amazing eyesight, he would have missed it.

The brothers looked toward the other end of the table when they heard something akin to a pop.

Nanjiroh just pulled away from Rinko after a small kiss and looked at her before whispering something in her ear…that made her blush… a bright neon red.

"Ah, Father, Mother, Ryoma and I have finished our breakfast. We will be going to school now." Mitsu sounded rushed and irritated and sick and embarrassed all at the same time. He practically dragged Ryoma away before Nanjiroh and Rinko became even more _familiar_ with each other.

"From now, is it okay if we eat in our room?"

"Yes, never again am I going to eat in the Dining Room, Ryoma. Never again."

The two boys walked for twenty minutes and arrived at school.

"Saa, you two are early, normally Ryoma would make the both of you late since he's so lazy."

Tezuka let out an inaudible sigh as Ryoma pouted like a spoiled brat.

"Kunimitsu! How could you let your friends be so mean to your own brother?" Ryoma questioned Tezuka with an adorable look on his cat like face.

"I didn't make them my friends. They suck my life force out of me and leave me to the pain and torture that I go through every day called obnoxiousness and its companion Mr. Headaches-that-make-me-want-to-overdose-on-Aspirin. They are the leeches that make me want to die. Kill me now, please."

Fuji smiled even wider at Tezuka's mini-monologue. He treated it as if it was a compliment!

"I'm honored to know that you think of us so highly."

"Onii-san is Out Of Character today," Ryoma said to Fuji. He continued on in an eerie voice, "He's freaking me out!"

Ryoma turned to his brother. "Are you emo?"

"No, that would mean that I am suicidal."

"But you just said that you wanted to die."

"But I meant figuratively, you should know the difference by now."

"But you talk in one tone constantly, so how am I supposed to know whether or not you are serious?"

"Context, but then again, your psyche isn't exactly on point you know."

By this point everyone had gathered around the bickering brothers.

Momoshiro looked at the scene of the almighty captain and the almighty brat as they duke it in a match of words and mind games.

"Neh, Fuji-sempai, are they usually like this? You know, messing with each other's minds?"

"Oh yes, their mother, who's a lawyer, acts the same way when she's in court. They get it from her."

"…"

"…"

"…. I'm going to kick your butt right now, Ryoma."

"Come and get it."

But instead of chasing after his brother, which Tezuka would have normally done, he turned around the other way and began walking. Ryoma blinked slowly and walked the opposite way.

"Nya, I thought Buchou was really going to kick Ochibi." Kikumaru said, he was slightly put out.

But at that moment, Tezuka paused. And Ryoma kept walking, seeing as how he was oblivious to what was about to happen.

Tezuka put his bag down by his feet before turning to face Ryoma's back. He ran up to Ryoma and…

BAM!!!

Ryoma screamed before his face made contact with the ground. His bag flew over his head and a few papers flew out of it. He rolled over and growled, yes- he actually _growled_-, at his older brother.

"What the HELL was that for!?"

"I told you already, you should listen more carefully." Tezuka calmly walked back to his bag and hefted it over his should before he walked into the clubroom.

"BASTARD, I HOPE YOU GET HIT WITH A TRAIN!!!"

Tezuka just waved his right hand in a nonchalant manner from the open window. Ryoma got up in a huff and stormed into the small building.

"I HATE YOU!!! GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

"GET OFFAME YOU FREAK!"

"RARRRRRRWWWWWWW!!!!"

"RYYYYOOOMMMAAAA!"

"OOOOOOWWWWWWW! YOU CAN'T USE TAE KWAN DO!"

"SO? YOU CAN'T USE KARATE!"

"What is going on here?"

"AH, Ryuuzaki-sensei, The Tezuka Brothers got into a fight." Oishi reported as he was on the verge of panicking.

"This is by far the worst fight ever."

"Fsshhh."

"Sixty seven point thirty eight percent chance that they might have to go to the hospital."

A black blur flew out of one of the clubroom's windows. People who were watching the fight inside had to run to avoid being cut by the shards of flying glass.

Oishi screamed bloody murder as the black blur revealed to be Ryoma. Blood trickled down his face as he jumped back through the broken window.

Sumire grabbed her cell phone and called the police. Then she called Rinko.

CRASSSSSSHHHHH!!! BAMMMMM! THWWWAAAAPPPP!

Every person near the courts huddled in one big group as police sirens became heard.

--

The police officers hurried into the clubroom…only to be thrown out rather violently.

One police officer took out of silver canister and pulled of the tab on it. He threw it in and yelled, "CLEAR!!"

Everyone fell back as a flash of white and the sound of a gunshot filled the air.

When all the smoke cleared, there was Tezuka and Ryoma in front of them. Tezuka was just _there_, with his impassive face on. He would have seemed alright if it weren't for his busted lip, bleeding eyebrow, and the long open scratch that went from his forehead to his jaw. His face was bloody and his knuckles were openly bleeding.

Ryoma didn't look too better either. Shards of glass were in his face, primarily his forehead. His eyelid was cut open and his hands were balled into bloody fists as he once again launched himself at his brother.

Tezuka stepped to the side and stuck his arm out. With Ryoma's momentum, he slammed the small boy into the wall. But Ryoma wrapped his legs around Tezuka's shoulders and pushed forward. He stumbled backwards and Ryoma flipped over. As the taller boy fell, he twisted his body so that Ryoma would be on the bottom.

"AHHH!"

Ryoma rolled over and delivered a punch to his brother's face which was rewarded with a knee in his stomach. He doubled over and Tezuka shot up. Ryoma rose slowly but before either could hurt the other, a cold, vicious, angry voice made them freeze on the spot.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?"

Rinko stepped up to them. She stuck a manicured finger up and curled towards her. Both boys stepped closer to her with one thought racing through their minds.

_Oh. Shit._

* * *


	7. Rehab for the broken brothers

**I know it's short...but it's been sooo long. I don't even know what my original idea for this story was... but here. Take this meager chapter and enjoy.**

The next day, the Tezuka brothers were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked as he hung off of Oishi.

"Rinko called, she said they won't be coming back for two weeks."

"Why?"

--

Tezuka scowled at the ceiling as Ryoma paced around the ceiling.

"She can't keep up us locked in here!"

"Okaa-san's a lawyer, the law is afraid of her."

Ryoma glared with blazing gold eyes. "It's illegal!"

Tezuka sat up, "She's Rinko, everyone is scared of her!"

Ryoma sighed in defeat and fell onto Tezuka's bed. "Wah, Kunimitsu, I wanna play tennis."

"Not until she lets us out," Tezuka laid back down. He absently picked at the bandage on his face, it was itchy.

Their door opened and Rinko walked in with a somber expression on her face. "Now, I know you two love each other very much," Ryoma snorted and Tezuka pushed him off the bed. Rinko stopped and glared at them.

"Gomen," They mumbled.

"Now, back to what I was saying. Your father and I have decided to put you boys in therapy to be able to be closer to each other."

"We don't need therapy."

"Yadda," Ryoma folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

Flames erupted from behind Rinko, yet she stayed as cool as ice. "You're going-"

"Yadda-,"

"You're-,"

"No-,"

"Go-,"

"NAH-,"

"ING!" She lunged at Ryoma and sat on him. "You're going!" She grinned evilly. "Are you okay with that Kunimitsu?"

She opened her eyes and saw Tezuka already packing his clothes.

"Yes, all you need to do is just ship us off!" He laughed nervously as he began to pack for Ryoma.

"Now Ryoma, why can't you be like Kuni?"

"'Cuz he's boring."

She pinched Ryoma under his arm. "OUCH!"

--

Tezuka handed their bags over to the man who was loading everything onto the train.

Ryoma was behind him looking half dead, it was six in the morning, on a Saturday no less!

When they were in their seats, Ryoma turned towards his older brother. "Why were you so eager to leave?"

"Think about it now, even though I know your brain isn't working fully yet. This is a whole two weeks without Okaa-san and Otou-san breathing down our necks."

Ryoma's eyes widened and he began dancing in his seat. "VACATION!!!"

--

Oishi sighed as he ordered everyone to run twenty laps. What happened to the Tezuka brothers? He couldn't help it as his mother side kicked in.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, did you hear anything from them?"

"Ah, they're in Okinawa for 'sibling therapy'. Rinko told me just now," Sumire said as she rubbed her temples. "For two weeks they'll be gone."

Oishi's brows furrowed. 'Hn, I hope they're okay.'

Momoshiro fell onto his back after his race with Kaidoh to see who could finish first. Kaidoh cheated. That was his view and it was true dammit. The snake cheated because he ran so many damn marathons.

Inui came up behind him, "Momoshiro-kun, you lost, so try my new Super Deluxe Brotherly Love Inui Juice. I originally created it for Tezuka and Ryoma-kun, however, they aren't here and you and Kaidoh fight like they do. It should have the same results!"

Momo turned an interesting shade of green/blue/white/ and red and ran out of the courts.

"NEEEEVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"

Inui let out a depressed sigh. "Oh Kaidoh-chan, I have a new 100% fruit juice for you to try!" He sang as he floated over to the hissing boy.

"FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Kaidoh ran away as fast as he could.

--

"And your names are…," The kind receptionist requested once Tezuka and Ryoma arrived at the large facilities.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu and Ryoma," Tezuka said as he grabbed Ryoma by the collar. The little bug was wondering away to look at some things.

"Oh, you must be the brother's we're expecting," The portly woman said. She readjusted her thick glasses and brushed her gray hair aside. "Okay, I'll just print out your schedules and give you the room keys." The printer next to her started to print something and she pulled out to room keys.

She also handed them each a packet of like fifty papers. "These are just some papers that have info about this place and a map of each building."

Tezuka put his hand over Ryoma's mouth before thank the lady. He checked the keys, room 212. They went to the elevators and pressed the button for the second floor. They set their bags down once they arrived in the light blue room with two beds.

"It's like a hotel."

"We're not going to be here for a year."

Ryoma threw a glare at his aniki before going into the bathroom.

--

"Okay now, your parents have signed you up for private sessions. That means that it will just be you two and the therapist. No one else, by the way, I'm your therapist. I'm Kurakima Sutako."

Ryoma snickered behind his hand. Tezuka looked at him, "Her name is Taco."

"It's Kurakima Sutako."

"It's still Taco," Ryoma snorted. Tezuka pushed him out of the chair and sat back.

Sutako looked at them, ah did they need help.

"We'll begin right now. First off, I'll need you to write a paragraph on each other that shows all of the negative things."

The thirty-something year old woman handed them each some paper and pens and let them write.

After ten minutes, they handed in the papers and she read over them.

'…They have issues.'

Each had written three pages with nothing but the negatives about the other.

"Well, I'll pick something from each list and I'll have you elaborate. Now, Ryoma-kun, you said that Kunimitsu-kun was 'frozen'. What do you mean?"

"Well, he's frozen. I mean, look at that face. The only expressions he has are serious, mildly annoyed, irritated, and bored. How bland," Ryoma stuck his tongue out in a gagging manner. "No flavor to him at all."

"Kunimitsu-kun, you said that Ryoma-kun was…uh…that's awfully mean of you. Let's try a next word."

Ryoma nearly jumped her, but managed to stay on the nice couch. "What'd he say?"

"I can't believe you kiss your mother with that mouth, honestly." Sutako tried to put the paper out of Ryoma's reach, but he caught it in time.

Gold eyes scanned the paper before Ryoma turned red in anger and embarrassment.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?"

Tezuka shrugged with a bored look on his face.

"THIS. MEANS. WAR!"


End file.
